WHAT IS THAT NOISE
by Halfpastdead001
Summary: There is something in the lab or is there the gang look and find well youll have to read to find out has one or two naughty words its not like my usual work
1. Chapter 1

**What is that noise?**

Even one in the lab is down on there hands and knees looking for some thing.

Non of them are 100 sure what it is they are looking for but they can hear it, its not the normal lab noise they hear every day they all know all of the funny little sounds every bit of the lab makes. That's the reason they are on there knees looking for the source of the noise because they can hear it normally Bones, Hogins, Angela and Zack don't hear the noises they are just used to them they filter them out but now why can hear a noise its been driving them all nuts, well even more nuts than they usually are. Zack thinks it's a small mammal possibly a rat growling, Hogins thinks he has a micro chip malfunction in his head but keeps his opinion to him self since he gets to look at Angela fanny wile he looks Angela thinks it's a good excuse to not be doing what ever it is she's supposed to be doing and Bones is worried that its some thing that will contaminate her bones they have all been looking for over an hour when in walks Booth. He looks round and almost laughs out loud when he hears it too that that sound he know it from some time and place he cant quite recall his interested peeked he asks the four raised bottoms.

"What's going on? Some one loses a contact?" he is greeted by four very loud

"SHUUUUUUUUUSH!"

"_What why am I being shuuuuuushed like that?_" he asks in a whisper

"your being shushed because you are being loud when we need quite to find the infernal noise that keeps moving round the lab now are you gonna help us find it with your scout senses Booth because we cant find it " says an exsabated bones in a cool and totally unflusted way

"_first of I'm not a scout I'm a ranger you know that bones and second yes I am gonna help but your all looking in the wrong place now_ ! "Says a now very excited booth.

"What do you mean the wrong place Booth "a very unhappy Zack says from between his own legs shortly before he falls of the edge of the raised platform he was on

OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW FUCK "

WOWOOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWO"CHRASH

"Zack you ok? There?"A concerned booth asks as he rights the boy

"And Zack you can stop crying like that now "says bones who is looking really pissed off now

I'm n…."

"It's not Zach bones it's the cat, the one that just crashed in to the glass door!!!" says a now very excited Booth he hurries to the glass door to retrieve the said cat.

A CAT!!!!! How the hell dose cats GET in to the lab?! Whose is it? Who brought a cat in to my lab!!!! "Bones yells at the top of her lungs, her face going an unattractive shade of purple.

"Calm down Bones your scaring this very pregnant cat! And I don't think any one here but you could afford it any way "says a very content looking Booth who is now stroking the very passive cat who is now making that noise they have all been following. The cat that had caused all the mayhem was in fact a very proud looking female seal point Siamese that is now sitting up Booths chest chirruping and purring to him arms. To everyone's surprise Booth it's talking gibberish back to the cat apparently understanding all the little clicks and chirrups the cat made.


	2. Chapter 2

This is taking place only 20 minutes since the first part of the story

This is written for my beta Wrenn8811 she rules and has had a rotten week I hope this makes you smile.

I don't own bones or the cat (it belongs to the RSPCA and I can't afford her)

YOU'RE DOING WHAT?

Booth is sat on the floor in the middle of the jeffersoinaion coddling the now very VERY vocal cat, it seemed as though the cat was singing! Booth didn't seem to mind and was simply holding the cat and muttering in soft voice words of comfort to the cat. Hogins couldn't believe what he was hearing Booth was telling the cat

"Poor baby Queenie puss puss did that run in to the nasty glass wall scare you? O O O is your poor Tummy tum hurting you? O O O poor Queenie I don't think you can stay sat up like that Queenie it's not good for the kitten puppies!"

Booth carried on chattering on to the cat in a soft sotto voice wile every one was ether looking at him like he'd lost his mind, Angela who was in fact the only person not surprised at Booths actions was now on her knees again looking for the cats nest since she and she was sure booth knew that the cat had been scared in to labour.

Soon it became clear that there was no nest the cat now apparently called Queenie by Booth must have got in a panic and not had time to make a nest, Angela sat down next to Booth started to whisper to him

"Booth do you still have that bag of your cloths in the back of your SUV? Shhhhhhh Queenie I'm not gonna touch your Booth he's gonna stay right here."

"I do Ang but it's my old work out cloths from this morning you don't wanna give them to Queenie they smell!" Angela Looks at booth with raised eye brows and holds out her hand for his car keys.

"Booth you know that since Queenie has made you her protector she really isn't going to mind birthing on YOUR cloths and its ether these or what you're wearing right now"

Booth flinches at the thought of trying to get cat birthing "stuff" out of his Armani suit and try's to hold on to Queenie wile fishing out his car keys and fails miserably, he ends up on his back with Queenie sprawled over his chest Booth oofed and Queenie me-a-rowed at the movement but nether of them tried to move.

"Ang help you're self I don't think I'm gonna be able to get to them and I think there might be a box in the back of my SUV from collecting Parkers toys up last week dump them out and bring that back too." Ang happily plunges her hand in to Booths pocket and takes much longer than necessary to get the keys; Booth is just pretending it's not happening.

Bones by this time has calmed down considerably but is still muttering about security and needing to get more observant staff. Even though she is not happy about the cat Bones is slowly but surly getting closer to the cat and consequently a prostrate Booth. As Bones gets closer Queenie growls louder and louder and gets more and more agitated till Booth can't restrain the very upset cat.

"UEEERRR Bones do me a huge favour and back the fuck off! You're upsetting Queenie and she won't think twice about slashing you, considering we don't know how long she has been straying it could make you very sick." Bones backs off a little and looks quite put out.

Angela comes back at that moment with everything from Booths car, she starts to put the box together with Booths cloths making sure to keep away from the very smelly sports socks (Ok I know I'm gonna get flamed for that but just 'coz a guy is hot don't mean he doesn't get smelly feet when he works out.) Bones really want to get close to the cat, it mesmerised her and made her feel funny inside, maybe jealous? No that's ridicules just because Booth is being protective of a cat and not me doesn't mean I'm jealous. As soon as the box is on the floor Queenie slides of Booth and steps in to her new nest, sits down and starts cleaning her self with a purr.

Booth pops up from the floor with a satisfied grin and looks at the Squint Squad and says "Now what do we do? "His face pales with the sudden thought he cant keep in his head it pops out of his mouth before he even thinks to voice it "The other guys in the other labs they don't "do" stuff to animals do they?" Booth feels kinnda sick at that possibility that some one would hurt his Queenie. Just a Bones is about to answer they hear a shuffling sound from below them every one looks down to see Queenie taking her nest for a well a drag, she obviously decide that it was too busy here and was gonna take her self off to find some place quieter. Before Booth gets down to help Queenie Bones walks off and opens her office door and says simply to the cat and Booth "Come on then till we find out who you belong to, and Booth you better come too she doesn't seem to like me that much. Do you think she would like the last of my tuna Sandwich Booth?"

In the next breath Bones says "every one back to work we have wasted enough time today, Ang if you have finished the face, could you go find Goodman and see if any other lad has lost a cat? I don't think it belongs to any of the other labs but we had better be sure." With that she turns to her office to see Queenie and booth sitting in the middle of the floor apparently talking to each other again. Bones thinks this has started off a really odd day !


End file.
